Four Days versi Indonesia
by ChishireCat
Summary: Ketika Sanji dan Zoro bertemu dikapal Titanic, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa hidup mereka akan berubah dalam 4 hari . WARNING! BL! ZoSan . Don't Like Don't Read . Rating berubah selama berjalannya cerita .


**Hari Pertama**

Zoro selalu menganggap dirinya orang yang tenang. Mampu mengendalikan emosinya setidaknya. Tapi hidup sebagai warga kelas satu itu membosankan. Itu adalah tugas baginya untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang dalam 'kelas' nya. Orang-orang yang sombong dan wanita yang tidak peduli apapun kecuali uang. Zoro menganggap hal-hal seperti itu sepele. Dia tidak peduli tentang pernikahan atau uang, yang ia perhatikan hanya latihan dan kekuatan. Dia ingin menjadi yang terbaik yang ia bisa. Situasi yang sedang dialaminya sekarang, bagaimanapun, bukanlah sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Setidaknya, untuknya. Jadi ketika ia menemukan dirinya berjalan ke tangga kapal, dia kembali mendesah kesal. Dipaksa ke hal-hal semacam ini masih bisa diterima, meski ia tidak bisa mengubah siapa orangtuanya, tapi terjebak dan terperangkap dengan orang-orang semacam ini akan menjadi sebuah neraka. Dan dia akan terjebak dengan mereka selama seminggu. Damn.

"Zoro, cepatlah!" telinga Zoro menangkap panggilan ibunya. Ternyata ia sudah melamun terlalu lama sehingga dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa penumpang di belakang menjadi tidak sabar karena menunggu lama. Dia mendengus, yang dihadiahkan kerutan dari ibunya. "Ya!"

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan lingkunganmu, Zoro." Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek tertawa lembut di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, Kuina." Zoro tersenyum, mengambil tangan perempuan itu dan menggandengnya.

"Ada banyak sekali penumpang, ya?" Kuina mengintip dari sisi tangga kapal menatap gerombolan orang. Zoro melirik, ekspresi bosan tertampang di wajahnya saat ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat orang-orang tersebut. "Oh! Rambut yang sangat indah!" Seru Kuina, menunjuk kepada orang banyak di sekitar kapal. Mata Zoro mengikuti jari Kuina yang menunjuk ke kerumunan penumpang kelas bawah yang saat ini berjuang untuk masuk ke kapal. Dia setengah berharap melihat seorang wanita, mungkin salah satu penumpang kelas pertama yang sengaja berjalan dengan cara yang salah, tapi matanya melebar ketika ia menatap seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang turun ke dagu. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang tidak terlalu kotor, memang mungkin tidak sebersih pakaian bangsawan yang dipakai Zoro, tapi jelas ia setidaknya mencoba untuk terlihat rapi dan bersih. Pria itu memutar kepalanya tiba-tiba, melihat langsung pada Zoro, seolah-olah ia tahu ia sedang diawasi. Hal itu membuat Zoro malu dan membuang mukanya, hanya untuk menunjukkan kesan cuek aku-hanya-melihat-lihat. Dia memalingkan kepalanya, melihat kebelakang bahu, terlihat cuek, namun sesungguhnya ia penasaran dengan orang itu.

_Penasaran? Apakah itu kata yang tepat?_ Zoro memikirkannya, sebelum sesudahnya ia dan orang berambut pirang tersebut bertatapan, sekali lagi. Lalu pria tersebut perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan melambai, hanya menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat lembut. Zoro melihatnya. Tanpa menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia mengangkat tangannya sebagai jawaban.

"Oh! Dia melambai pada kita!" Seru Kuina, mengangkat tangan sendiri, antusias. Zoro dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik menghadap ke depan. Dia mengutuk dalam hati, bertanya-tanya apakah Kuina telah melihat kejadian tadi dan sesaat kemudian, ia mengutuk kewarasannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bergaul dengan orang seperti itu," kata Zoro. Kuina mendesah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ia kan hanya manusia, sama seperti kita. Hahh.. Kadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa masih banyak sekali orang yang meng-kelas-kan orang lain." Zoro kehilangan kata-kata. Dia selalu kagum pada sifat baik dan kejujuran Kuina. Dalam hati, ia memarahi dirinya karena tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ia melihat pria pirang itu menghilang ke kapal setelah menyerahkan tiket ke penjaga. Perhatiannya terfokus lagi pada situasi dirinya ketika ia, ibunya, dan Kuina akhirnya mencapai penjaga di pintu yang memeriksa tiket mereka. Dengan senyum yang palsu dan memuakkan, pikir pemuda berambut hijau itu. Zoro memutar matanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Pak. Semoga Anda menikmati kenyamanan di Titanic."


End file.
